fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning Demon Magic
Lightning Demon ' ' 10 Spells of Raijin -The spells may be casted without chanting them ' ' * 1st Spell: Set - An attack that offers the user basic control over lightning. It is easily the most diverse of the spells because it lacks a specific effect, allowing the user to adapt to a wide variety of situations. Despite being the first spell in the collection, the lightning created can reach up to 10,000 degrees, and even create thunder to force people hidden behind walls and barriers. * 2nd Spell: Mjolnir- The user generates a mass of arms made of lightning from their back or the ground. Though the main purpose of this spell is to catch fast moving/strong targets, and destroy them in the process, it can be used to grab at things without obliterating them. Skilled users are even able to use this to maneuver in combat. * 3rd Spell: Canon- By condensing lightning into the soul, the user can release a blast of lightning followed by thunder with a designated intensity based on width of bolt. Can be used multiple times in weaker forms to mimic bullets. Common intensities are 1mm to 10mm but there is no limit on how intense the bolt is. Bolt is fired from specified limb or ligament. Skilled users can release the bolt from their head. * 4th Spell: Lotus - The user of the spell designates a target, and an intricate magic circle appears on the ground below it. The magic circle causes the target to be immobilized and is severely attacked by lightning until the user is satisfied. May be used on multiple targets. Causes temporary paralysis. * 5th Spell: Radegast - The user channels lightning into a long spear hovering in front of them. This spear can be wielded by it's user, and can be launched by hand or thunder to pierce far off targets. Releases thunder if destroyed. * 6th Spell: Sting- The first of the more powerful spells of the set. The user builds up lightning around a designated limb or ligament, then uses it to slice through objects, parry attacks, and cause terminal paralysis. * 7th Spell: Zibelthiurdos - A massive pillar of lightning that can burn hot enough to disintegrate steel. It can be used as a defensive spell around the user to intercept incoming attacks, or offensively as a destructive tornado. Even magic attacks are obliterated by the intense power of the spell. * 8th Spell: Borr- The user creates a specified familiar out of lightning for their use. Thunderbird- The user creates the head of a thunderbird which may roar thunder or use its teeth to parry attacks and bite enemies. Can also control the weather. Ymir- A norse giant is summoned wielding a club to impose mass damage upon the enemy. Despite his looks, he is pretty fast, and impossibly strong. When he pounds his club, a large blast of thunder is created. Can’t be summoned in hot weather. Apophis- A giant, dragon like serpent is summoned which can roar lightning and thunder, and swallow/contain anything. It can extend and shorten its length to its will. Despite its sheer size, it can move at amazing speeds to constrict or crash into the target. May only be summoned during a storm. Scythe- Lightning is concentrated into a small ball in the user’s palm. When released it runs into a massive scythe capable of slicing large scale targets in half. The size of the scythe may be specified. * 9th Spell: Te Uira - The user summons a mass of concentrated lightning into a small orb in their mouth. The orb may be used as a powerful roar obliterating everything in its path, or may be displaced from the mouth and used as a bomb. * Final Spell: Raijin’s Drums- The most powerful spell in the Ten Spells of Raijin. One to ten Mjolnir hands are summoned to hold baton shaped bolts of lightning. Then, one to ten Drums of Raijin are summoned. The Mjolnir hands holding the batons of lightning strike the drums at the same time creating a thunder-nova. The power of the spell may be specified. One drum could level out a city. All ten drums could shatter a planet. ' ' Lightning Demon Abilities ' ' * Lightning Body- The user transforms themselves into lightning being able to move through attacks, walls, and enemies or move at the speed of lightning. * Electromagnetism- Gives the user the ability to seek out metal and electricity, and control it to an extent. This can be used to seek out an ambush or affect surrounding technology. * Sound Make- The user manipulates thunder to create sounds or music. This can be used to mimic voices or deafen enemies. ' ' Demonic Abilities ' ' * Demonic Obsidian- When lightning is summoned, demonic obsidian may form. It is virtually indestructible when powered by lightning, but is about as strong as glass without lightning. * Wings- Demonic wings can be summoned to fly at extreme speeds or blast wind at target. * Domain- Demons are given a domain specified to their magic where they can train or rest. * Magna-sense- Hearing, Sight, Smell, Taste and Feel are enhanced to inhuman levels. * Tail- A demonic tail is summoned to grab, constrict, or pierce the target.